


Pleasing the Audience

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [11]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Object Insertion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing the Audience

Fester stuck the 60 watt light bulb into his mouth. He ‘pushed’ really hard, focusing on making it light up, after a few seconds, it glowed dimly, then burst into full light. Lurch looked at the bulb, then shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t anything Fester had not done before.

“Unimpressed?” Fester asked after tugging the bulb from between his lips.

“Uhn,” which was agreement in Lurch-speak. Fester pressed his lips together in irritation. He was losing his audience, if even Lurch wasn’t amused anymore.

“I bet I can do it better. I can do it different,” Fester said after looking at the bulb and thinking about the problem.

Lurch shook his head slowly from side to side.

“You don’t believe I can do it?”

“Nuh, nuh,” Lurch droned. In Lurch-speak, this translated to “No Way!”

Fester held the bulb out to Lurch. “Here, hold this.” The butler took the lightbulb, which looked tiny and fragile in his gigantic sausage-like fingers.

Grabbing the folds of his long, ankle-length robe, Fester pulled it up, gathering it around his waist. He held his hand out to Lurch, “Give it here.”

He took the bulb from Lurch and bent slightly at the knees, trying to reach around his body to put it where he intended. It was no use, he couldn’t reach, he was a little too plump around the middle these days to accomplish the feat. He huffed in annoyance and stomped his foot. He looked at Lurch and extended the bulb back to him. “Could you?”

Fester turned and bent over the arm of a nearby chair. He looked at Lurch, standing there with the bulb, eying his bare ass skeptically. “Come on! It will work, I know I can do it!”

“Uhn?” Lurch made a motion with the bulb, turning it then swooping it down and then up in the air.

“Exactly. Go on!” Fester reached back and grasped his buttcheeks as best he could, pulling them apart and wiggling his bottom at Lurch.

Lurch made the low groan that meant he was also shaking his head in irritation with Fester’s games. But a moment later, Fester felt Lurch’s hand on his back and the metal end of the light bulb was pressed against his butthole. He gasped a little as it was pushed inside. Then Lurch’s hand moved off him.

“Ahn,” Lurch groaned. That meant, “Well?” in Lurch-speak.

Fester smiled. The bulb felt nice, now that he was used to it. This might be an even better way to do his favorite trick. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. Then he directed the little electrical charge through his body to his rear end.

He felt a tingle and then it was like he had pins and needles in the skin all around the base of the bulb where it was in his body. So much better this way. He let out a delighted giggle at the buzzy feeling.

There was a loud sound from behind him and he glanced back over his shoulder to see Lurch slapping his giant hands together. Lurch was applauding. For him. For his favorite trick. It brought a tear to Fester’s eye. Finally, he was appreciated.

Lurch looked around the room and then picked up the feather duster from the table nearby. He held it up with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know what I can do with THAT!” Fester replied to the silent question. A moment later, Lurch’s hand was on his back as the bulb was quickly removed. Then he felt the end of the wooden handle press against his hole in place of the bulb.

“Oh!” Fester said, catching on. The game had changed. These were different rules. He sighed and leaned forward, certain he was going to like this new game Lurch had in mind.

 

The End


End file.
